


Kiss My Cheek

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Boyfriends, Boys In Lip Gloss, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, He's also adorable, Humor, I WAS TIRED, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, can i have a girlfriend please thanks, chan just asks if its a kink, except i'm not funny, i mean i guess, more than once, that should be a tag, which is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: "...What is this, exactly?""Lip gloss.""Is this a kink thing you never told me about? It's cool if it is Jisungie, I don't mind, now just isn't the best time an-""No! No no no. Who has a lip gloss kink?"





	Kiss My Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my four hours of pain-hazed sleep, running on the tail end of 420mg of caffeine brain came up with after a nine-hour battle with an airport as I stared into the darkness of the night on the way home.  
> I also stubbornly typed this despite the fact that I injured my dominant hand again so expect this fic to be revamped at some point. Basically, take care of yourselves better than I do and enjoy! <3 As always, not proofread so please excuse any mistakes.

Chan is weak, and yup, he knows it.

And he's not talking physically weak, mind you. No, he's the strongest out of the nine of them, probably the most athletically adept, even- Good at dancing, swimming, track, ballet, as much as he doesn't think it's that impressive, Chan can do a lot of things at least passably. Sports and athletics come easily to him, the same way problem-solving does. People have always told him that his brain is sort of wired that way, and that he has a lot of natural talents so he should make use of them. Well, he certainly made use of them and that's how he's ended up as the leader of a reasonably-popular boy group that he produces songs for in his _extremely_ early twenties, but like. He's still weak.

Very, _very_ weak- For his boyfriend, that is.

Han Jisung's tan skin tastes like milk and honey oats baths because he takes those a lot, and his lips taste like sweat and yogurt which isn't all too terrible. It makes sense, the both of them sweat a whole lot, Chan thinks it would be weirder if Jisungie _didn't_ taste like sweat somewhere. Han Jisung is also frightened by little things, will place down his water bottle and have to ask everyone else three minutes later if it's his because he forgot, has a really deep mind with reaches that even Chan hasn't managed to see, and is probably the cutest person to ever breathe. That's not a biased thing, because while _sure_ Jeongin exists, he fails to sport childlike squishy cheeks and eyes that no, don't _hold_ the stars, but _are_ the stars. Have you looked into Jisung's eyes? They're just the prettiest things, and the way he speaks...It's like every word holds a world of wonder inside, and Chan is eager to find that world of wonder in each one. That's got to be the secret to how his singing and rapping always carry a melody.

Mm, yes, Chan is weak. He's not ashamed to admit it. It's not like being stupid-in-love keeps him from being a good leader. He leads practice with the same seriousness that he did _before_ Jisung asked him if they could _pretty please maybe call this a lunch date? As in, a romantic date?_ He doesn't show his boyfriend any special treatment as compared to the other kids, only when they're alone or, at least, not working. Chan scolds him properly when he needs to be scolded, and he's sure all the members will attest to that. But still, Jisung _is_ his boyfriend and he has a hard time saying no, especially when the requests are harmless. Like this rather...Strange situation he's gotten himself into. It's _totally_ harmless, just a bit confusing.

"Hyung?" Jisung knocks on the door as he opens it. That defeats the purpose, but Chan can't help but smile at the sound of his favorite voice. Something very cozy fills him the moment he hears it, and he immediately motions for the boy to come closer. He's shyly shuffling his feet in the doorway, which tips him off immediately that Jisungie is up to something. Chan can't say what, but if he's gonna make a guess, it has to do with whatever his boyfriend is hiding very poorly in his hands. The younger only takes a couple, tiny steps forward and Chan laughs through his nose breathily. _Adorable_ , absolutely stunningly adorable. If that's how it's going to be, he guesses he's going to have to make himself seem as unintimidating as possible. Jisung's blush is so heavy it even shows on his neck, and the tug to gently place his fairly-cold hands there to cool the teen down is strong. Instead, with bones that creak and joints that ache too much for twenty-something, Chan mindfully puts his laptop to the side and frees himself from a tangle of blankets so he can slide to the floor. As expected, the moment he settles there with crossed legs, Jisung all-but-dives to the space in front of him, a wide-eyed look on his face.

"What's up, Sung?" He asks, reaching forward to card his fingers through his hair. It's thick but half-dead from being bleached and dyed but. You know. Who is Chan to talk on that front? Besides, the way that Jisung leans into his touch gives him the same feeling that finishing a song does. Everything in the world sits just exactly right for one moment, and things that worry and burden him slip away.

"How much do you love me?" That is Jisung's rather worrisome response, and Chan calls it worrisome because that means whatever is about to be asked of him, he's almost certainly going to do it. The thing is, when Chan talks _about_ Jisung, he sounds pretty mature and in control, no matter how lovestruck he may be. Like, he knows he gives off the energy of being maturely in love, maybe grossly affectionate, but totally calm. In reality, the moment a certain Han Jisung comes around and they're _not_ working or practicing, Bang Chan sorta melts into a big pile of gay mush and finds himself falling for every little thing his boyfriend does. Like, it almost worries him how intensely he can feel affection for a singular person? Long story short, his answer is pretty damn simple.

"I love you more than Woojin loves chicken and Jeongin loves trot and Seungmin loves bothering Jeongin combined?" It's really the best way to describe it, as childish as it sounds. Chan doesn't want to describe the way he feels like flouncy terms all the time, it's the small things that make a difference, and so when his love is greater than the love of those three small things combined...That accurately tells the tale, probably. Jisung responds by leaning forward on his knees, tilting his head and now Chan is the one blushing.

"Can you put this on please?" Jisung asks, shoving a dark pink tube in his face- Actually, the tube is clear, Chan realizes, and it's what's inside that is pink and quite sparkly. He can't quite make out what it is, so he moves his head back and can _feel_ the resultant double chin. He's lucky Jisungie loves him, he probably looks super ugly as he squints his eyes to make out the label. It says some sort of brand name he doesn't recognize, but Chan supposes the shade is nice. He takes the makeup from Jisung's loose fingertips.

"...What is this, exactly?"

"Lip gloss," His smile is the embodiment of joy as he says this, and a surprised laugh is pulled from his lips. It's not like Chan hasn't worn lip tints and stuff for stage performances, but a rich pink gloss with gold sparkles? Actually, where did Jisung even _get_ it? That's probably a better question, and is most likely to get answered out of everything in his head right now, "C'mon hyung, _please_? I'd really super duper appreciate it."

"Is this a kink thing you never told me about? It's cool if it is Jisungie, I don't mind, now just isn't the best _time_ an-"

"No! No no no. Who has a lip gloss kink?" His face is scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and vague-horror as he considers the possibilities. Chan giggles, ruffling his hair and that breaks him out of his apparently terrifying train of thought, because his boyfriend shakes his head quite vigorously, "No lip gloss kink hyung, I swear. I just really sort of want you to put this on. It's not...It's not a _problem_ , right? If it makes you uncomfy you don't have to Channie hyung, it's okay."

But Jisung looks way too dejected when he says that, and Chan is weak, for his boyfriend in particular, so he doesn't hesitate to shake his head and untwist the cap. He's pretty interested to see where this is all going anyways, and it's just makeup which he wears all the time. Why would it bother him at all? Before he can apply it, Jisung's fingers wrap a little panickedly around his wrists.

"You're gonna make a mess! Hold on Chris, let me do it," He would reprimand his boyfriend for the lack of honorifics but hearing _Chris_ in that way that holds a world of wonder is just too beautiful. The blond shuffles forward on his knees, and his eyes are focused only on Chan's lips. Well if that doesn't put him into a minor gay panic, he has no idea _what_ would. He feels his skin heating just beneath the surface, and the way his heart twists around is at least a bit of a distraction but...Come on, Han freaking Jisung. Staring at his lips with all the concentration in the world as he delicately applies a layer of lip gloss which...Is making his lips tingly. _Huh_. That's unexpected, but it's not a bad thing per se, and he doesn't complain lest he ruin Jisungie's hard work. He sits there with a fast-paced heart rate, fingers digging into his own thighs so the younger doesn't notice his hands trembling, and parted lips so the boy can do what he must. God. Jisung's eyelashes? He'd die for those in an instant. Chan only lets his tense muscles relax when Jisung sets the lip gloss to the side with a wide smile.

"All done?" Jisung nods enthusiastically.

"All done!" The boy repeats while looking over his work. The overwhelming wave of appreciation for having someone so sparkling in his life hits Chan in an instant, but before he can say anything, Jisung continues, "Doesn't it feel all nice and tingly?"

"...But it's not a kink."

" _Hyung_ ," He whines, and Chan holds his hands up in surrender. It's not a kink, got it, awesome. But if it's not, then-

"Okay, so what now?"

"Kiss me on the cheek," Jisung says, tapping his right one with his fingertips quickly. There's something dancing in his eyes as he says it, all cheerful and expectant. Chan furrows his eyebrows, tongue peeking out to lick at the gloss. He points to where the tube is still in his boyfriend's hand. Like...He literally has sticky makeup on his lips, why would Sungie want that on his face? But the boy just nods and motions him closer and honestly, fuck it. If that's all it takes to make Jisung happy, Chan's gonna do it. With the same concentration and care the younger gave in applying his lip gloss, Chan gently cups one of his soft, full cheeks and smiles at him as he approaches. Jisung gives him a smile in return, and for just a moment he gets lost in such pretty eyes before he focuses. Jisung moves his head to show off his other cheek, and Chan presses his lips there. The barrier of lip gloss unfortunately steals away the smooth texture of his skin, but when he sits back he can see the shape of his own lips glittering on Jisung's face. Immediately, the boy hops up and walks over to the mirror that Changbin hung on their bedroom door, and as soon as he sees the mark he claps in excitement.

What the fuck. That's so cute.

He's going to die, but it's because of Jisung, and that's reasonable.

"Come on!" He's broken out of his thoughts when his boyfriend tugs him out of his seated position. He links their arms together even as Chan stumbles, but there's not much resistance to put up as he's dragged out of his bedroom. He _has_ sorta been there...All day...Working. Sometimes it just has to be like that! But here Jisung is, all smiles and coziness and forcing him to interact with the world. Chan is immediately taken to the living room and is surprised to see all the other members there- Minho tucked up with Seungmin on the couch as they go over what looks like math notes, Woojin snacking on some sort of rice puff thing, Changbin and Hyunjin harassing Jeongin, the usual stuff. Felix is laying with his back flat on the floor as he stares up at them, but he makes a strange face when he sees Jisung. Then his eyes travel over to Chan and the _laugh_ , it's semi-hysterical and he throws himself to the side as he curls up. Well...Chan's confused. Maybe he needs to sleep more.

"Good, good look Jisung," Felix wheezes, wiping at his eyes, "That's fucking- I love you."

"I love you too~" He grins, and Chan pouts, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend. Go get your own, you have seven eligible idiots over there," But Felix completely disregards his snipe about their other bandmates, instead shaking his head almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can _tell_ he's your boyfriend," The boy says, and that's when Chan sort of finally gets it. _Oh_ , the lip gloss. The kiss mark on Jisung's cheek that he so strangely insisted on- Oh.

"That's either cute or weird, I can't decide," Minho speaks up, and he can feel the blood coloring his face as Jisung walks around, humming to himself like he has a purpose, but really he's just showing off the kiss mark that Chan left behind. He looks so proud to be wearing it, like _yes, Chan is kissing my cheek and not yours and we're dating and I'm in love_. It's...

Oh, my God. That's adorable. He's literally just that proud and happy to be Chan's boyfriend, to the point of deciding to prance around the dorm with the shape of Chan's lips glittering away on his cheek. That hits him right in the heart, and he bites his lip, getting a taste of the sweet gloss. Chan is decidedly the luckiest man in the world. It's such a dumb, innocent thing to do, and Jisungie is completely satisfied with it as he shows it off to Woojin, who is gracious enough to give him a high-five for it. His breath catches in his throat for a moment, and Chan rubs the fabric of his pants between his fingers. His team is just so accommodating and supportive of their relationship, in even the smallest of ways. His boyfriend has the purest little quirks and has just the strangest things that satisfy him. Chan really does consider himself fortunate, he knows he is. Not everyone has this. A smile plays at his gloss-covered lips, and while Jisung is busy conversing with Changbin he takes the opportunity to step behind him.

Thankfully, no one says or does anything that tips the younger off. He's completely unaware as Chan approaches slowly, arms widening and hands reaching forward. Finally, just as Jisung starts talking about some sort of cool movie trailer he saw, Chan captures him in his arms, pulling him back into his lap. Jisung squeals, reaching out blindly for someone to help, but all Chan hears is various mutterings about them being too lovey-dovey for anyone to survive. Their eyes meet for just a moment before Chan leans down and presses his lips over any and every place on Jisung's face. He writhes, laughing and shrieking and protesting that lip gloss was getting everywhere, but-

Jisung had asked for a kiss. Surely one or two more wouldn't hurt?

(Chan thinks it's supposed to be payback when he wakes up two days later with lip gloss hearts painted all over his face. He can only laugh when the both of them break out with the worst acne they've had in ages. The few moments of soft bliss were more than worth it.)


End file.
